Ribbit
by ktoll9
Summary: Sho really should have kept his big mouth shut. A tale of a bottled blonde prince's punishment.
1. Chapter 1

_**I do not own Skip Beat! Thank yous to Nakamura Yoshiki for all of your inspiration and creativity. I hope you enjoy this little short story I had to get out of my system. 8)**_

* * *

 _ **Ribbit: A Tale Of Personal Growth**_

 _ **Chapter 1**_

* * *

Oh this was too good. She thought to herself as she stared at the tiny frog sitting in Shoko Aki's lap as she screamed.

"You... You did this? How?" Aki finally calm enough to ask.

Kyoko shrugged her shoulders. "Would you like to join him?" She asked as her demonic minions pinned the buxom woman.

Aki emphatically shook her head.

Kyoko snickered. "Well, he's all yours now. Do with him what you will."

"What am I supposed to do with him?" Aki whined.

Kyoko narrowed her gaze at the bimbo manager. "What do I care? He's completely your problem now. I've got better things to do."

"Wh-what? I don't know how to care for a frog. You take him!" Aki yelled.

"What? Now that you can't screw him, you don't want him? Tisk, tisk. Poor, poor Shotaro..." An evil grin crossed her lips as she picked up the empty box that had contained his dinner and placed him in it. "Don't worry Sho... I promise I won't give you to a French restaurant." She winked at him and the tiny frog fainted.

"What am I supposed to tell everyone? That you turned him into a frog?" Aki begged for an explanation.

Kyoko laughed sinisterly at her. "Now Shoko-san, who on Earth would believe a tall tale such as that?" She then turned and left a very terrified Shoko Aki to try and figure out how to explain the disappearance of Fuwa Sho.

* * *

Kyoko had decided, once she got back to the apartment, she wanted a place that was a bit smaller and more affordable. She had also decided to take up Sho's challenge to enter the entertainment world, it could prove to be interesting. So, she packed up all of their things the next day, sold all of Sho's belongings and took up the Taisho and Okami, of the small restaurant where she worked, on their offer of renting a room from them. She then quit all her jobs, but the Darumaya and finally bought Sho an nice little aquarium habitat for him to live in comfortably.

 _Where am I? It's so warm and comfortable and it smells so good_. Sho thought as he gradually came out of his sleep. He was no longer in the little food box and finally into his new home, the tropical frog habitat Kyoko had set up for him with a warming light. She had even placed a mirror on the back wall of the glass aquarium so that the vain ass could preen and admire himself. She laughed at the thought knowing he was in for a bit of a shock once he saw his reflection.

"I see you're finally awake. Welcome to our new home." She purred. "Be thankful I decided not to use you in a wealth spell." She told him as she finished organizing and unpacking.

What is she talking about? His mind was still a bit foggy. He had been asleep for two days and now he was the hungriest as he had ever been. His tiny little tummy growled.

"Ah... I'll bet you are hungry." She commented as she picked up a little bowl with a lid and displayed it to him. "I got you the best ones and they are fresh." She told him as she dropped a few stunned flies into his enclosure and replaced the lid. "No spiders for you though. Can't have your skin going too toxic." She wagged her finger at him.

She expects me to eat these? GROSS! His stomach growled again and something that smelled extremely delectable flew past him. Instinctively, his long tongue shot out and he captured the delicious little morsel. Mmm... What was that?! It was delicious.

Kyoko laughed at his little antics. He was the most entertaining and expressive frog she had ever seen. "You actually make a pretty good frog Sho." She giggled as she turned on his black light and went to take her shower.

Sho's heart fell when he heard her words. What? He turned quickly to look for a mirror and finally saw his reflection on the back wall of his aquarium. He screamed as best a little 5cm frog can, then promptly fainted.

Kyoko smirked and shook her head as she passed his enclosure. "Aw... He'll get used to it." She looked at her watch and noticed the time. "Oh! I need to get going!" She bustled out the door. Today she was going to go to the salon and change her look, then go shopping for new clothes and a little bit of makeup. She wanted to get into the auditions on her own, without a glamor spell, to prove to herself and the little frog that she wasn't plain, boring with no sex appeal.

Needless to say... She had actually blown all of that out of the water with him when he was eating. She certainly wasn't boring, he was a frog now. She definitely had sex appeal and wasn't plain, he had actually seen her dress after her shower before she left. Not that he could do anything about it now.

* * *

Sho spent his days pondering how on Earth things had come to this. He croaked and licked his eyeball. _Oh yeah, my big mouth. That's what got me into this situation._ He let out a wry frog chuckle remembering all of the hateful things he had said to Shoko about her. _Well, have to admit, she's the opposite of all of those things. If I had known that she could do something like this..._ He flexed his tiny frog fingers in front of him. _I would definitely not have said any of those things._ He sighed deeply at his predicament. _How do I get out of this? Don't I need a kiss from a princess or, virgin to remove the curse? What do you do when the princess is the one that cursed you?_ He banged his tiny head on the small plastic, decorative log he was sitting under. _When is she coming home? What is she doing?_ He thought to himself as he scanned the room and suddenly heard the bedroom door slide open.

"That jerk! How dare he toss me out like garbage!" She took deep calming breaths. "Calm down Kyoko. Minor setback." Sho saw an interesting sexy, sly smile cross her lips as she stripped down and put on her yukata to work in the dining room downstairs. He sighed wistfully.

"At least I was able to get this." She murmured to herself as she straightened the little stack of papers and lay them next to Sho's aquarium then left the room to work her evening job at the Darumaya.

 _What is this? A audition form for LME (Lory's Majestic Entertainment)? She's really going to try to do that?_ He snorted. _She's actually taking up my challenge... She'll never make it._ He tried to convince himself.

"And what makes you think she won't be able to do it?" A soothing, velvety male voice purred.

Sho looked at the owner in shock and terror, then backed into the corner of his enclosure. "Who..Who are you?"

The sleek, white male cat looked at him through the glass and pondered as he started grooming himself. "I don't quite remember who I am but, she calls me Kuni-chan. I'm not sure, I might have been human once or, maybe a cat, not important. Who knows? Most importantly though, I am her familiar and it is my sole duty to protect and serve her. Unlike you... I have a functional importance to her." The cat smirked at him. "Just know this... If you try to harm my mistress in any way... You will meet your end. I will see to it. I never liked you Shotaro." He finished in a low growl.

Sho nodded understandingly. He felt perhaps, for his survival, he would need to show this larger creature a bit of respect. "I understand Kuni-san." _At least now I'm aware of this particular threat. When did Kyoko get a cat?_ "How long have you know Kyoko?"

"Hmm. I suppose since she was seven. I stowed away in her backpack when you two came to Tokyo." Kuni told him in fond remembrance. "Yes... It has been a long while." The cat smiled at him.

* * *

"Kuni-chan! Look! Taisho said I could use his knife for the Katsura Technique! Isn't that wonderful?" She beamed as she prepared for bed then sat on her futon after feeding Sho. "My audition is in three days! Isn't it wonderful?" She picked him up and hugged him. "Oh! Taisho made this for you for killing those rats in the storage closet." She told the cat as she set the dish of grilled fish next to his bowl of water, then sat at her desk and began filling out the audition forms.

Kuni curled up next to her after eating the fish Taisho had made for him, purring loudly and snuggling into her side. He gently licked her cheek and let out a soft mew.

Kyoko gently stroked his fur and whispered softly to him. "I love you too Kuni-chan." She sighed. "Too bad you aren't human." A small tear escaped as she drifted off to sleep.

Kuni sighed. "I wish I were too Kyoko. You deserve to be loved." He purred, wishing that she understood what he was saying.

Sho looked on in regret. Until now, he had never realized how lonely she was or, how unloved she felt. At least he had his parents and friends. She never had any of that. _Maybe I do deserve to be like this._ He thought to himself as he dipped into the little water dish she had disguised as a small pond. _Even like this she makes sure I'm well cared for. I'm sorry Kyoko..._ Sho thought as he drifted off to sleep watching his princess from his little glass enclosed world.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Chapter 2_**

* * *

It had been one month since Kyoko had turned him into a frog and he became acquainted with her familiar Kuni. The days were long and boring and the only exercise he got was hopping around, swimming and climbing up the glass of his enclosure and on the little branches that she put there for him.

From what he could see, she was actually doing quite well in her endeavor. That first night after the auditions, when she finally came home, she cried so pitifully he felt his own heart break. It was the first time he had actually seen her truly cry, but after that she had renewed determination. She finally got into LME. He almost died of shock when he saw that hideous pink uniform they were forcing her to wear. She had mumbled to Kuni that she was in a section called LoveMe because she couldn't love anymore.

"I just can't love a human anymore Kuni. It only leads to pain. Look what happened with my mother, with Corn and Sho... How do they expect me to feel like that for anyone?" She sobbed in despair until she fell asleep with her casted foot elevated on a pillow.

"I'm so sorry Kyoko." Sho whispered ruefully. He hated seeing her so broken.

"So... this is your fault?" Kuni asked with a bit of disdain.

Sho sighed. "I suppose I was the final nail. I knew about her mother, but I don't know who this Corn person is."

Kuni looked at him with surprise. "You were her best friend. Even I know about Corn. He was a boy she met when she was very young. He gave her that purple stone. She thinks he's a fairy prince, but... well... You know." He told him sadly.

* * *

"Kuni! I made a new friend today! Her name is Kotonami Kanae. She says Mo a lot, but she is really pretty and talented. Much prettier than me. She could easily pass as a princess." Kyoko sighed as she fed Sho his evening meal.

"She seems a bit more happy now." Kuni commented to Sho.

"Yeah... It feels kinda nice. It's not so depressing anymore." Sho agreed.

Kyoko laughed as she slipped into her nightgown. "I nicknamed her Moko-san." She told them as she pulled out her school books and began to study. "I am so glad Takarada-san got me back into school." She sighed and smiled a smile Sho had never seen on her then giggled. "You know Kuni, if Tsuruga-san hadn't told me not to overstudy I wouldn't have passed that entrance exam. He's such a wonderful Senpai."

"Tsuruga? She knows Tsuruga Ren?" Sho spat out.

Kuni shook his head and snickered. "Have you not been paying attention? She was his temporary manager for a few days. Remember when the Okami came to feed us while Kyoko was gone?"

Sho nodded.

"That's when she was staying with him and also acting as his manager. Don't you remember how happy she was? She even said she found a reason for acting. It was to find herself, the real Kyoko." Kuni reminded him.

"Oh... I remember now." He admitted as he pulled up on his little log.

Kuni looked at him with an interesting gaze. "I think this Tsuruga-san means something to her..."

Sho looked at him in shock. "What do you mean?"

"Haven't you noticed? Her demon numbers have been diminished and she seems much happier when he brings her home at night." He told him.

Sho groaned. It wasn't enough that he was a frog, she had a man bringing her home at night. A very handsome man.

* * *

Sho couldn't stop laughing. He thought his little frog tummy would burst. "She... She's Bo the chicken on Kimagure Rock? That TV Show Okami was watching the other night?" The cat and the frog had been able to watch it. Kyoko had left her bedroom door open and the TV was in perfect view in the room across the hall. It was wonderfully funny, she was really good at it. Sho was stunned.

The next glimpse he got to see of her talent was her Curara commercial. That was around the same time she started going to school again. Sho was so proud of her and completely stunned when he saw her in that PV for a VK group called Vie Ghoul. The title of the song was Captive and she played a Demon Queen. God she was stunningly beautiful and so evil. He had mixed feelings about that one. On the one hand, he swelled with pride when he witnessed her talent; On the other hand, he was stunned and seething with jealousy when he saw how incredibly sexy she was.

She was changing and changing fast. Time flew by and before he and Kuni knew it, they were watching the first episodes of Dark Moon. She was amazing as Mio. He and Kuni would spend hours talking about how incredibly talented she was and how she was the one that made the show. All of those nights of listening her go over her lines, paid off. She was good. Better than Sho ever dreamed. He and Kuni safely agreed that she could possibly be a good enough actress for Hollywood and that was confirmed when she had created her Natsu.

Natsu sent chills down Sho's little spine. Beautiful, evil and sexy as hell. Kuni and Sho agreed that Hizuri Kuu was the best thing that ever happened to her. When she seemed lost in despair and about to give up, because of all of the mean girl roles they had been offering her, he was the one that encouraged her to press ahead and take them to make her own. Kuni and Sho had been a bit shocked when she left that early morning dressed as Kuon. She really looked and acted like a boy. "Damn... She's really good." was all either of them could say and that was also when Kuni and Sho figured out that her Corn was quite possibly Kuu's Kuon. When she was researching Kuu on the internet, that was the time when Sho and Kuni put two and two together and got four, unlike the three like Kyoko came up with. It was obvious to them that Tsuruga Ren was Hizuri Kuu's son, Kuon. They looked so much alike in every way, the only difference was hair and eyes and those could be altered.

The night she came home as Setsuka Heel, Sho just about had a stroke. Kuni hopped out her window and saw her 'brother' Cain Heel and was stupefied.

"Do you think it's Tsuruga?" Sho asked him.

Kuni nodded and smirked. "You mean Hizuri? Yeah, it looks like they're working on that Tragic Marker, Dangerous Mission she's been stressing about for the last few days."

"I don't like it. She's been acting strangely lately." Sho whispered.

Kuni laughed. "Of course you don't like it. She's in love with him and he obviously loves her. What man buys a friend a pink diamond that large? Remember how he looked at her during that interview after Dark Moon? And what about all of those clothes he bought for her. Not to mention she only has like 15 of her demons left. He's incinerated most of them." He informed him.

Sho sighed in despair. "There's nothing I can do about it, is there?"

"Nope, not unless she frees you or, someone like her frees you. You do know with this particular curse... Once she frees you, you'll be the same age you were when she originally cursed you." Kuni told him.

Sho scoffed. "Like she would do that."

Kuni smiled at him a little knowing smile. "I don't know. It might be sooner than you think." He told him as he turned and curled his tail around and brushed it across the aquarium, then left to kill a few mice that had been hiding out around the garbage.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3**_

* * *

Tragic Marker was finished. Both animals had been irritated that Kuon had toyed with her in Guam, but were in awe of how he handled her when her mother denied her existence. They had been worried about her when she ran out of the apartment so completely distressed then came back an hour later completely calm and at ease. The most wonderful thing that came out of that was her new relationship with her mother. Sho and Kuni were happy for her. That is what she needed to start healing.

Weeks went by and she had finished the season of BoxR. She then started her ninja training and gymnastics. They could hardly wait to see the results. They both knew that she would definitely get the part and they were correct.

It had been a busy year for her and she had added several more PV's a couple of movies and another drama. She had also started modeling, this had really gotten her name out there and she finally needed to move into a new place. Sho was amazed at their new apartment and his new enclosure. She had bought him a much larger living space and Kuni was rewarded with an entire room dedicated to jumping, climbing and scratching. They were both in heaven and Kyoko, unbeknownst to them, lived one floor up from Kuon. The movies and the modeling had her rolling in the dough at this point and she was quickly rising to the top.

"I really didn't think she would do it." Sho whispered as he stared at the invitations on the table. "She's been nominated Best Actress, Kuni."

"What does that mean?" Asked Kuni.

"It means that we may be moving to California soon." Sho explained.

* * *

It was December 25th, Kyoko's 18th birthday. Kuni and Sho were witness to one Hizuri Kuon confessing to her and explaining his very painful past, along with his deception. That night they had watched him quietly leave her to her thoughts and to the cuddling of Kuni. After many days, she had accepted the truth and forgiven him completely and that's when Kuni and Sho witnessed another amazing event. They were witness to all, but three of her remaining demons demise and the engagement of Hizuri Kuon and Mogami Kyoko. Needless to say, Sho was very distressed by that night due to the fact of being witness of Kyoko willingly giving up her virtue to the very loving, devoted and handsome young actor. Sho was horrified when he walked out from her bedroom in his boxers and wrapped his arms around her as she fed Sho.

"Wow Kyoko... Where did you get him? Isn't he a Panamanian Golden Frog?" Kuon asked in wonder.

She nodded. "He belonged to a friend of mine. She couldn't take care of him."

"Aren't they endangered?" Kuon asked.

"Not sure... I think they breed them in captivity in the US." She commented offhandedly.

"Pretty good looking little guy." Kuon told her as Sho puffed up his little chest.

 _Damn right I am_. Sho thought as he puffed his chest a bit more and smiled widely.

"Sho... cut the crap. Don't you know what's going on? You're eating up the ego stroking, just like before." Kuni shook his head. "Are you ever going to learn?"

Sho sighed deeply. "I guess not. Maybe she really would be better off without me completely." He hung his little frog head in shame.

* * *

It had been eight years since the night of the beginning of Sho's curse and he had grown to accept that he really didn't belong in her life. She was now married to Hizuri Kuon and they were now working on their first child. Sho watched as the couple packed up their belongings and awards. They would be moving to California soon. Very soon. Sho didn't know where she was sending him. At least until he saw the most perfect girl bounce into the apartment and ask about him. Apparently she was Takarada Lory's granddaughter. He had met her a few times over the years when she was tasked to care for him and Kuni when Kyoko went on location.

"Onee-san... are you sure you want to give him to me?" Maria asked her.

Kyoko smiled gently. "Yes Maria-chan... He's very special and I think that you can help him." Kyoko winked at her. "I think he's learned his lesson. All he needs now is a princess' kiss."

"Onee-san? Are you telling me... Is he that boy?" Maria asked in awe.

Kyoko closed her eyes and nodded. "Yes Maria. He's all yours now. Please take care of him. It's been a very long time for him and he will need your guidance." Kyoko told her as she took him from the enclosure and held him in the palm of her hand. "Now... You know how to break the curse."

Maria nodded to her and leaned forward. Maria gently placed a little kiss on the top of his head and smiled. Kyoko placed him on the floor and the two women watched and waited as a swirl of pink smoke surrounded him and grew. Sho felt his bones grow and muscles stretch. He felt his tawny hair with bleached ends grow to his waist. Kyoko giggled. "Well... Good thing that's the only thing on you that aged. Maria... Meet Fuwa Shotaro. My adopted brother. He's a very talented musician and can be quite difficult at times but, I think he's learned his lesson." She shot a knowing look at him.

Sho quietly nodded. "I have... Kyoko, I am so very sorry you had to go through all of that because of me."

"Sho... I am also sorry. I would have removed your curse sooner, but it was no longer my place to free you. You needed a princess that was pure of heart. Whether you and Maria decide to get to know each other, is your business. Sadly though, you won't be able to go back to being Fuwa Sho. That name was lost to the world the night the curse began." Kyoko explained to him.

"Onee-san... I can help him with that. Grandfather can help him like he did Kuon-sama." Maria gave him a mischievous smile. "What would you like your new name to be?" She asked him as she dragged the 16 year old musician out the door and to her limousine.

"Meow..." Kuni looked up at Kyoko wondering if Sho would be alright.

Kyoko smiled at him and caressed his snow white fur. "He'll be fine now, Kuni-chan... Now, we need to get your things packed up." She kissed his forehead. "We're going to America."

* * *

 _ **~fin~**_


	4. Epilogue

_**Epilogue**_

* * *

She sat at her desk looking at the official looking documents that had been emailed to her from President Takarada. A birth certificate, the Mogami family registry, custody forms and a guardian consent form for Shin Mogami to be represented by LME.

"What on Earth is this? Who the hell is Shin Mogami?" She fumed as she picked up the phone and began to dial Lory. "Yes... I would like to speak to Takarada-san regarding a Shin Mogami... Yes, I'll hold. Thank you."

"Ah Kyoko, how's life in LA treating you? How's the baby coming along?" She could almost see his mischievous smirk through the phone line.

"Fine and fine... What's with these documents you sent to me regarding a Shin Mogami?" She asked wanting to get to the heart of the matter.

He chuckled. "Well you see... Maria explained the situation with Fuwa-san and seeing that you were the one that caused his new predicament, I felt it only fair that you take responsibility for your actions. He can't very well go back to his parents to get permission and you, me and Maria are the only ones that know your little secret. Now, since neither of you have any living blood relatives any more I thought perhaps you would be willing to help him out... as his older sister..." His voice lilted a little threateningly.

Kyoko sighed. He was absolutely right. There was no way Sho would be able to do anything or, get anywhere without an adult in his life that knew his circumstances. Who better to play the part? "Alright... What do I need to do?" She asked defeatedly.

"Good, I'm glad we see eye-to-eye in this instance. All you need to do is sign his permission forms. He's already been registered as your little brother and it's been backlogged. He is legally your responsibility." He told her gleefully. "Oh and Kyoko, please don't abuse this power you have over him and his new career."

She sighed. "I won't." She smirked. "Just take care of my little brother and send him my way if he becomes too much trouble."

Lory laughed. "Now you know that won't be necessary. I've already assigned him to the LoveMe Section. The boy has a few issues and I want them cleared up before he debuts."

"Issues?" She questioned.

"Nothing major. Just a little problem with using love as a tool to get what he wants. Not to worry. I have someone that can fix that little problem toot-sweet." He explained.

"Shachou? What are you planning?" She asked with a little worry.

"Oh, nothing major like you and Kuon... But then again, maybe." He giggled.

She groaned. "Alright, I trust your judgment. I'll sign it and email it back to you today."

"Wonderful! Thank you Kyoko-chan. Tell Kuon I said hi." He ended their call with Kyoko wondering just exactly what Lory had planned for her ' _brother_ '.


End file.
